whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Sabbat War
Sabbat War was the first expansion set for the Vampire: The Eternal Struggle trading card game to be released by White Wolf after the game was initially discontinued by Wizards of the Coast. Most of the cards in the set are reprinted, mainly from the previous expansion set, Sabbat. The cards in this set, like those in the one before it, naturally focus on the vampires of the Sabbat. Many of the new cards introduced here draw inspiration from the Clan Novel Saga and other Revised-era Vampire: The Masquerade sources. In addition to the standard booster packs, Sabbat War was the first VTES set to feature preconstructed starter decks. The four prebuilt decks featured the [[Brujah antitribu|Brujah antitribu]], Lasombra, Tzimisce, and [[Ventrue antitribu|Ventrue antitribu]], respectively. New cards The following cards were introduced in the Sabbat War expansion set: *A: Ambrosio Luis Monçada, Plenipotentiary • Amelia *B: Black Metamorphosis • Blanket of Night • Bloodform • Blood of the Sabbat • Blood Siege *C: Caliban • Chiropteran Marauder • Cicatriz • Courier • The Coven • Crusade: New York *D: Darkness Within • Darksight • Darrell Boyce, Consul • Dolphin Black *E: Ellen Fence, The Tracker • Eternal Vigilance • Evangeline *F: Francisco Domingo de Polonia *G: Greta Kircher *H: The Haunting • Haven Affinity • High Museum of Art, Atlanta *I: Idalia, Prophet of Guadalajara • Inner Essence *K: Kindred Manipulation • Kite • Kraken's Kiss • Kyle Strathcona, Cardinal of Canada *L: Little Tailor of Prague • Lobotomy • Lucita • Lunatic Eruption *M: Meld with the Land • Mercy, Knight Inquisitor • Miller Delmardigan, Teacher of Bahari *O: Omaya • Oubliette • Ox, Viceroy of the Hollows *P: The Path of Metamorphosis • The Path of Night • The Path of the Feral Heart • Patronage • Patterns in the Chaos • Personal Scourge • Peter Blaine • Pier 13, Port of Baltimore • Powerbase: Madrid • Powerbase: Montreal • Private Audience • Purchase Pact *R: Rabble Razing • Rave • Reality Mirror • Regent • Restructure *S: San Nicolás de los Servitas • Sascha Vykos, The Angel of Caine • Shadow Strike • Shadow Twin • Shannon Price, The Whisperer • Shock Troops • Skin Trap • Storage Annex *T: Talley, The Hound • Telepathic Tracking • Templar • Terrence • Total Insanity *V: Vagabond Mystic • Victor Tolliver • Vincent Day, Paladin and Paragon • Voice of Madness *W: Waste Management Operation • Wren Reprints A number of cards in the Sabbat War set were reprinted from sets other than the Sabbat expansion set. Some of the earlier cards that had been originally included as reprints in the Sabbat set (like the core Discipline cards) were reprinted again in Sabbat War booster packs; the rest of the earlier cards reprinted in Sabbat War were only included in the preconstructed starter decks. The following cards were reprinted from the Jyhad/VTES sets, despite having not been previously reprinted in the Sabbat set: *A: Ancient Influence • Army of Rats • Autarkis Persecution *B: Bum's Rush *C: Conditioning • Conservative Agitation *D: Dead-End Alley • Deflection • Distraction • Dodge • Drawing Out the Beast *E: Effective Management • Elder Library • Enchant Kindred *F: Fame • Far Mastery • Flak Jacket *G: Govern the Unaligned *H: Haven Uncovered • Hawg • Hidden Lurker *J: J. S. Simmons, Esq. *L: Legal Manipulations • Life Boon • Lucky Blow *M: Mighty Grapple • Minion Tap • Misdirection • Mr. Winthrop *O: Open Grate *P: Pulled Fangs *R: Rapid Healing • Rat's Warning *S: Saturday-Night Special • Sawed-Off Shotgun • Seduction • Sideslip *T: Tasha Morgan • Taste of Vitae • Telepathic Vote Counting • Torn Signpost *U: Unflinching Persistence *W: Wake With Evening's Freshness • Wooden Stake *Z: Zip Gun Several cards in Sabbat War were reprinted from the other Wizards of the Coast-produced expansion sets: * Reprinted from the Dark Sovereigns set: Antediluvian Awakening, Burning Wrath, and Thoughts Betrayed. * Reprinted from the Ancient Hearts set: Tomb of Rameses III. Omissions Unless otherwise noted, all cards in the Sabbat expansion were also reprinted in Sabbat War. The following cards from the Sabbat expansion were not reprinted in Sabbat War: *A: Apportation • Artemis • The Art of Love • Ascendance • Ayalea, The Manipulator *B: Black Spiral Buddy • Blessing of Chaos • Bone Spur • Boy Toy • Brooke • The Bruisers • Bryan Van Duesen *C: Call the Lamprey; Camarilla Vitae Slave • Carrion Coffin • Cauldron of Blood • Channeling the Beast • Christine Boscacci • City Gangrel Connections • Confusion • Consecration Rites • Crusade: Chicago • Crusade: Miami • Crusade: Toronto • Cryptic Mission • Cryptic Rider *D: Dani • Dauntain Black Magician (Changeling) • Derange • Dirty Little Secrets *E: Eldritch Glimmer • Ethan Locke *F: Fade from View • Fire Dance *G: Gargoyle Slave • Genevieve • Gillian Krader • Gleam of Red Eyes • Goth Band *H: Heinrick Schlempt *I: Ian Forestal • Ian Wallingford • Imogen • Infamous Warlock • Infernal Familiar • Infernal Pact • Innocent Bystander *J: Jessica • Jimmy Dunn • Josef *K: Kendrick • Kij Dansky • Kurt Strauss *L: Lachlan, Noddist • Lena Rowe • Leon • Lolita • Lost in Crowds • Lyndhurst Estate, New York *M: Machine Blitz • Malkavian Game • Matteus, Flesh Sculptor • Mind of a Child • Mind Tricks • Monique *N: Nephandus (Mage) • Night Moves *O: Olivia *P: Passion • Pieter • Powerbase: New York *Q: Quira, The Bitch Queen *R: Rapid Thought • Raptor • Regaining the Upper Hand • Reverend Blackwood • Rex, The Necronomist • Richard Tauber, Ayelea's Puppet • Royce *S: Sabbat Inquisitor • Sacrifice • Samson • Screw the Masquerade! • Shadow Step • Shane Grimald • Shotgun Ritual • Soul Burn • Spirit Summoning Chamber • Steam Tunnels • Submachine Gun • Succubus • Summon the Abyss *T: Thaumaturgy • Theft of Vitae • Thelonius *U: University Hunting Ground *V: Virgil • Voter Captivation • Walk of Flame • Wave of Insanity *Y: Yong-Sun, Harmonist Preconstructed decks Unless otherwise noted, each deck comes with one copy of each listed card. Each deck contains 89 cards: 12 crypt cards and 77 library cards. ; [[Brujah antitribu|Brujah antitribu]] deck: * Crypt: Amelia • Bronwen • Dodd • Frederick the Weak • Hugo • Jacob Bragg • Richter, The Templar of Du Mont • Rigby, Crusade Vanguard • Salinger • Sarah Brando • Sela • Victor Tolliver * Library: .44 Magnum • Acrobatics • Ambush (x5) • Amusement Park Hunting Ground • Autarkis Persecution • The Barrens • Blood Brother Ambush • Blood Doll • Blur (x3) • Bum's Rush (x2) • Burning Wrath • Celerity • Decapitate • Direct Intervention • Distraction • Dread Gaze (x2) • Enchant Kindred (x3) • Excommunication • Fame • Fast Hands • Flash (x2) • Forced Awakening (x2) • Gas-Powered Chainsaw • Haven Uncovered (x2) • Hawg • Immortal Grapple • Laptop Computer • Leather Jacket • Legal Manipulations (x2) • Manstopper Rounds • Meat Cleaver • Mistaken Identity • Mob Connections • Mr. Winthrop • Pier 13, Port of Baltimore • Potence • Pulled Fangs • Pursuit (x2) • Pushing the Limit (x2) • Rave • Sawed-Off Shotgun • Sideslip • Social Charm • Storage Annex • Survivalist • Sword of Judgment • Taste of Vitae • Templar • Thrown Sewer Lid • Torn Signpost • Trap (x2) • Tribute to the Master • Undead Strength (x4) • Wake with Evening's Freshness (x2) • Wooden Stake ; Lasombra deck: * Crypt: Alvaro, The Scion of Angelica • Angelica, The Canonicus • Antonio Delgado • Aurora Van Brande, Paladin • Cameron • Francisco Domingo de Polonia • Gratiano • Ignacio, The Black Priest • Lisette Vizquel • Lucita • Mitchell, The Headhunter • Ramiro * Library: Ambush • Arms of the Abyss (x3) • The Barrens • Blood Doll • Blood Feast (x2) • Bonding • Boxed In • Communal Haven: Temple • Conditioning (x2) • Consanguineous Boon • Darksight (x2) • Disputed Territory • Dominate • Effective Management • Elysian Fields • Entombment • Eyes of the Night (x2) • Festivo dello Estinto • Flak Jacket • Fractured Armament • Govern the Unaligned (x2) • J.S. Simmons, Esq. • Laptop Computer (x2) • Legacy of Caine • Meat Cleaver • Mighty Grapple • Misdirection • Obtenebration • Oubliette • Political Hunting Ground • Political Seizure • Political Stranglehold • Political Struggle • Potence • Pushing the Limit • The Rumor Mill, Tabloid Newspaper • Sacrament of Carnage • Scouting Mission (x2) • Shade • Shadow Body (x2) • Shadow Play (x4) • Shadow Strike (x2) • Shadow Twin • Shroud of Night • Sport Bike • Surprise Influence • Threats (x4) • Thrown Gate (x4) • Tribute to the Master • Vaulderie (x2) • Vicissitude Poisoning • Wake with Evening's Freshness (x4) • War Party ; Tzimisce deck: * Crypt: Anton • Corine Marcón • Devin Bisley • Dragos • Horatio • Lambach • Lolita Houston • Meshenka • Sascha Vykos, The Angel of Caine • Stravinsky • Terrence • Violet Tremain * Library: Ancient Influence • Animalism • Army of Rats • Arson • Auspex • Blood Doll • Blood Feast • Blood of Acid • Body Arsenal (x2) • Bonecraft • Brass Knuckles • Breath of the Dragon • Canine Horde • Cardinal Sin: Failure of Mission • Carrion Crows (x2) • Cats' Guidance (x3) • Chiropteran Marauder (x3) • Computer Hacking • Changeling (x2) • Crusade: Pittsburgh • Dead-End Alley • Detection • Drawing Out the Beast • Elder Library • Enhanced Senses (x2) • Fake Out • Femur of Toomler • Flamethrower • Fleshcraft • Forced Awakening (x5) • Guards Dogs (x2) • Horrid Form • Information Highway • Inner Essence • Kraken's Kiss • Laptop Computer • Leather Jacket • Library Hunting Ground • Lucky Blow • Meld with the Land (x2) • Minion Tap • Peace Treaty • Pentex™ Loves You! • Plasmic Form (x2) • Powerbase: Mexico City • Precognition (x2) • Primal Instincts • Pulse of the Canaille • Rat's Warning • Reform Body • Revelations • Revenant • Scrying of Secrets • Song of Serenity (x2) • The Spirit's Touch (x2) • Surprise Influence • Unnatural Disaster • Vicissitude • Wolf Companion ; [[Ventrue antitribu|Ventrue antitribu]] deck: * Crypt: Dominque • Dylan • Gerard • Ingrid Russo • Juan Cali • Kyle Strathcona, Cardinal of Canada • Lazverinus, Thrall of Lambach • March Halcyon • Marlene, The Infernalist • Quentin • Vanessa • Vincent Day, Paladin and Paragon * Library: Anarchist Uprising • Ancient Influence • Antediluvian Awakening • Auspex • Blood Doll • Bonding (x3) • Boxed In • Brass Knuckles • Bribes (x2) • Concoction of Vitality • Consanguineous Boon (x3) • Conservative Agitation (x4) • Corporate Hunting Ground • Crusade: Mexico City • Daring the Dawn • Deflection (x2) • Demonstration • Disputed Territory (x2) • Dodge • Dominate • Enhanced Senses (x3) • Eternal Vigilance • Far Mastery • Forced Awakening (x2) • Fortitude • Govern the Unaligned • Kindred Manipulation • Leather Jacket • Life Boon • Minion Tap • Obedience • Open Grate • Out of Control • Peace Treaty • Private Audience • Pulse of the Canaille • Purchase Pact • Rabble Razing • Rapid Healing • Recruitment • Redirection • Resilience • Restoration (x2) • Rolling with the Punches • Sabbat Priest • Saturday Night Special • Seduction • Short-Term Investment • Skin of Rock • The Spirit's Touch • Sport Bike • Sudden Reversal • Superior Mettle • Telepathic Counter (x2) • Telepathic Vote Counting • Thoughts Betrayed • Undead Persistence • Unflinching Persistence • Ventrue Investment • Wake with Evening's Freshness (x2) • Zip Gun Artists Doug Alexander, Ash Arnett, Brian Ashmore,Michael Astrachan, Scott M. Bakal, Paul Ballard, Edward Beard, Jr., Stuart Beel, Jason Alexander Behnke, Melissa Benson, Rick Berry, Jeremy C. Bills, Tom Biondillo, John Bolton, Tim Bradstreet, John Bridges, Jason Brubaker, Peter Burges, Avery Butterworth, Lee Carter, Steve Casper, Matt Cavotta, Gary Chatterton, Anna Christenson, Mike Danza, Eric Deschamps, Jim Dibartolo, Michael Dixon, Mike Dringenberg, Darryl Elliott, Sandra Everingham, Max Shade Fellwalker, Scott Fischer, Kaja Foglio, David Fooden, Dan Frazier, Randy Gallegos, Daniel Gelon, Tom Gianni, Grant Goleash, Sue Ann Harkey, Fred Harper, James Allen Higgins, Brian Horton, Leif Jones, Peter Kim, Hannibal King, Jeff Klimek, Patrick Kochakji, Eric LaCombe, Patrick Lambert, Clint Langley, Gary Leach, Brian LeBlanc, Nicola Leonard, Eric Lofgren, Greg Loudon, Larry MacDougall, Corey Macourek, Anson Maddocks, Craig Maher, Thea Maia, Britt Martin, John Matson, Kevin McCann, John McCrea, Heather J. McKinney, Chris McLoughlin, Harold Arthur McNeill, Oliver Meinerding, Jeff Menges, Ken Meyer, Jr., Jeff Miracola, Peter Morbacher, Ted Naifeh, Rick O'Brien, William O'Connor, Margaret Organ-Kean, Mark Poole, Steve Prescott, Mike Raabe, Alan Rabinowitz, Roger Raupp, Jeff Rebner, Dave Roach, Christopher Rush, Zina Saunders, Stuart Sayger, John Scotello, Dave Seeley, Douglas Shuler, Christopher Shy, Greg Simanson, Will Simpson, Joe Slucher, Dan Smith, Lawrence Snelly, Brian Snoddy, Ron Spencer, Bob Stevlic, Phillip Tan, Mark Tedin, Né Né Thomas, Richard Thomas, Drew Tucker, Melissa Uran, Susan Van Camp, John Van Fleet, Pete Venters, Diana Vick, Bryon Wackwitz, Karl Waller, Tom Wänerstrand, Michael Weaver, Amy Weber, L. A. Williams, Matt Wilson, Joe Ziolkowski Category:Vampire: The Eternal Struggle Category:2000 releases